


Look What We Have Here

by wasting_time



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Multi, Sex, Shirtless, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasting_time/pseuds/wasting_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at the compound and there is supposed to be a family dinner.<br/>Except no one can find Aiden and Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What We Have Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, hope you all enjoy it!

Everybody was seated in the lounge waiting for the two remaining men to leave their room and join them.

"I thought the whole point of us living together was that we wouldn't be far apart and that we could see each other easily" Rebekah stated while sat next to Marcel, her fiancee, on the couch.

"Yes, that was the intention my dear sister" Klaus replied as he fixed his wife Cami a glass of wine.

"Well perhaps someone should go and retrieve the two lovebirds while me and Hayley tend to Hope" Elijah said, heading to his niece's room along side his wife.

"Fine, I'll go find them" Cami said.

"I'll come too" Davina offered as she removed her self from Kol's arms.

"I hope you don't catch them fucking" Kol shouted as the two women left the room.

 

                                                                                          ----------------------------------------

 

When they arrived outside the bedroom door of where the boys stayed, Davina asked " What is taking so long? We've been waiting for you to come down for nearly half an hour"

A stuttered reply followed, " We'll- oh- be there in a -fuck- minute" 

"Okay but don't be too long otherwise Klaus will come and find you" Cami warned

 

                                                                                          ----------------------------------------

 

"I love you" Aiden told his husband as he lovingly stroked his cheek and leaned forward for a gentle kiss.

"You're only saying that because I sucked your dick" Josh commented, laying down on the bed and cuddling into Aiden.

"No, I'm saying it because its true" Aiden chuckled.

"I love you too" Josh whispered as he felt light kisses on his jaw. " But what I really want now is for you to fuck me".

"mmh, as good as that sounds, we really need to get dressed for dinner. You heard what Cami said, we are already late and i don't want anybody walking in on us like she nearly did". 

"I don't care, they can wait a little longer" Josh stated as he straddled Aiden's hips, pinning him down onto their bed.

"Well when you put it that way, I can do whatever you want baby" Aiden replied flipping them over so that he was on top of his husband, kissing him.

"That's what i like to hear" Josh murmured against his lips.

 

                                                                                         -----------------------------------------

 

"What are they doing? Its been twenty minutes since Cami told them to hurry up and get down here and yet they still haven't showed their faces" Marcel huffed.

"How about we all go and find out?" Klaus suggested.

Everybody instantly agreed except Elijah as he said he would stay and wait with Hope.

"Very well then. Davina you should open their door with magic as they have wasted too much time for us stand and wait for them to answer our knock" Klaus announced and she agreed.

 

                                                                                       -------------------------------------------

 

From outside the bedroom door, Davina muttered a spell and the door flew open. They all stood in shock as they saw Aiden on top of Josh. The two men in the bed were obviously surprised and Josh quickly threw a blanket over them so they could both hide.

"I knew it" Kol shouted.

"Is it just me or is anyone else disappointed that they didn't get to see more?" Rebekah blushed.

"No I agree, even though Josh is like my brother, that was really hot " Davina agreed.

"I can't believe you two are up here having sex while we are all sitting around downstairs waiting for you like idiots" Marcel said.

"We'll be waiting in the living room and you better be down there in five minutes otherwise I'm going to start snapping necks" Klaus announced.

Aiden and Josh both agreed and everybody left the room so that they could get dressed.

"Seeing as we got interrupted, you better make it worth the wait tonight" Josh declared.

"Don't worry baby it will be" Aiden growled.

 


End file.
